A Fresh Beginning
by Shannon Thornton
Summary: A veteran of a war, Shana Garron must learn to live with her past and herself when she begins anew in Olivine City. Each day, the journey develops her into a new woman with the promise that life goes on. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: A Fallen Heroine

Introduction: Her history can never be...shall we say, detailed. There's far too much that went on in her life. You, reader(s), will also notice that I have left out a few details such as her age and the land I'm describing. The land does not matter. The age is 18, I will give you that. I decided to try something new with my character: post-war life. This is no particular war against any particular enemy. The reason the war was raged, the enemies, the land it was fought on...it is of no consequence for this is not about the war or the land she came from. This is about her and how she will go on with life, how she will make peace with herself, how she will survive this crisis, and how hard it will be for her to begin anew. This is a journey, not of a Pokemon trainer, but of a character finding the meaning of life with the help of her loyal Pokemon: Squirtle.

**Chapter I: A Fallen Heroine**

It was a dawn bathed in blood. So many varieties of red and pink smeared across the morning sky, the warm sun just barely peeking his head over the horizon, but no matter its strength, the sun's warmth would not be able to penetrate the cold that had come over the land. If the sun had eyes, it would weep for the sight it would have seen: a race forsaken of life and love, a battlefield lacking just heroes, and a universe of tragedy and blood. The war was over. Nurse Joys nursed the few that had survived as veterans in shelters. Only the people with forgiving and kind hearts helped to get the veterans back to their lives they had lived so fully before the war. The rest would spat them in disgust, pick on them in violent rages, or neglect them in blame. These were not veterans. They were thugs who deserved no hero's welcome home. These so-called veterans were the cause for the destruction of the earth they had worked with their bare hands and half the innocents ripped from their loved ones' arms. They were no heroes: they were murderers.

It was not only people who had died in the war. Pokemon had been wiped free of the land as well. Not all, of course, but those who had served the ones who had waged the war. It was a sad sight indeed for the sun to shine on. Should the sun have had anger in his heart and not been such a warm character, he would also have refused to bless the fallen people with his warm rays. Those fallen warriors who were cast down by most of their people should have thanked the sun and the stars for not turning their backs on them, but few of them were able to live with themselves. Regret and shame filled their hearts for what they'd done. The tears they shed could have made an ocean had the earth not been so forgiving and soaked them up. Every day, the heroes would relive that awful, pointless war, facing their worst possible fears over and over again, revisiting that nightmare of seeing their friends, their Pokemon, and their loved ones killed before their eyes. The sun could not weep for this sight, for he could not see; the people cried for him, for they could see, feel, hear, smell; the veterans could remember that tragedy.

Only one had managed to escape the fate the veterans were tied to. A single trainer, lost from her path that fate had led her down, was able to flee from the shame and anger of the people. Her past was not a tragedy. At least, not all of it; she had started out at the normal age of a Pokemon trainer, made lots of friends over the years, grew a great reputation for being a Water Mistress in her land, and remained the undefeated champion of the Water tournaments held annually for 4 solid years. She had loved and lost once before the war, finding it such a great loss until that new man had appeared. The strategist of war and mysterious lover of hers: Marin Joseph Akechi. Her great Water Pokemon team, all of which had been there for her from the beginning, had been her most precious treasure.

The war came. Everything she loved, everything she cared for…it was lost to her now. Joseph had joined the war and she had followed, though not to his approval. She had been so sure that she was ready to die for him...

_The vivid image of Joe's face reappeared in her mind. He was once again fighting that swordsman, telling her to flee. A shadow overcast her and she turned around, staring into the eyes that had haunted her nightmares ever since: eyes of gray mingled with bloodlust and fear. Blood had suddenly warmed her face as a sword penetrated his heart before he could harm her. Again, she turned. Joe had run him through to protect her._

"Go."

The whisper of this single word was heard loud and clear over the screams of horror, the clashing of blades, the explosions of powerful Pokemon attacks being pitted against each other. Without warning, red liquid once again flew and covered her body. The silver glint of a sword could be seen from the front of Joe's chest, gently peeking out with his blood proving its victory. Joe whirled around to face his killer, his own sword slicing easily through the enemy's neck.

A coward. That's all she was. Because of her, he was lost in the war; one of the many labeled "Missing in Action". Only a single Pokemon of hers had survived: Squirtle. He was her starter given to her by her mother and very first Pokemon. He was a true friend and a brave survivor. So brave that he…

Snored. Loudly. This awoke the girl from her thoughts. She finally realized what she was staring at: Squirtle's small, brown tummy rising and falling with each breath. His abnormally light blue blubber was glowing somewhat purplish from the pink-and-red dawn mixed with the blue. He slept so soundly and peacefully, but she could not smile like she used to. Her eyes, once green and full of love and life, were steadily turning blue with each passing day. Not the cerulean blue her mother's family traditionally turned, but instead a deep, sad blue that filled the depths of the ocean. It had been so long since she had seen her loving friend, the ocean. She was so far away now and only her soft, rushing waters could sing the lament this girl felt in her heart.

"Shana Garron?"

Her name was a question. Slowly, her sad eyes lifted to find a Pokemon trainer, about two years older than herself, standing a few feet away from her with a skeptical look on his face. She did not move from her position. Her arm only wrapped around her bent knee more, the knee that supported her cheek.

"Yes?"

He worked his jaw tensely and then finally let loose his spit of disgust. It only reached a couple of inches short of her boot. Shana said nothing. She stared at the glob of saliva and watched it bubble on the ground, slowly being devoured by the wet earth. Her eyes returned to the trainer, who glared at her.

"You knew my uncle! You killed him!"

Squirtle woke up at the sound of the ranting and sat up. He saw the trainer's anger. He saw his trainer, unwilling to fight. The small turtle prepared to rise to his feet, but her hand rested on his shell and stopped him.

"Squirtle?" he looked at her quizzically.

The boy let loose a flurry of angry curses, swearing he would kill her himself. She did not return the anger, but nor did she show any sign that she was ashamed. This stubborn defiance angered him more and he withdrew a Heavy Ball.

"You'll pay for killing my uncle!"

The ball was tossed up into the air and opened, a red light shooting out and landing on the moss that covered a nearby rock. A Golem appeared, his earth tones matching those of their environment. Squirtle hopped up, the hand of his trainer moved away. He rushed in front of her to protect her, but Shana simply stood up and turned her back on him. The trainer grew even angrier.

"Golem, Seismic Toss!"

"Stop."

The trainer frowned, his blue eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

"Why should I?!"

"Enough blood has been shed during the war. Do you really think that killing someone else is going to do anything for your pain? Your uncle is gone. Accept it. Do not blame it on others or hate the ones who fought the war for his death. This rage you have will only destroy you from the inside out."

She picked up the tattered black cape that had been Squirtle's protection from the cold ground and wrapped it around her shoulders, fastening it with the Starmie broach at her collarbone. The blue pants she wore were covered in mud, some areas stained with blood. Her dark blue shirt was the same, only a single hole near her right shoulder where blood had once flowed freely from her own body. The girl left the trainer standing there at a loss for words underneath that oak tree. Squirtle followed close at her side, glancing over his shell to make sure the Golem wasn't about to make a sneak attack. The duo finally disappeared around the forgotten path's corner from sight, pressing on towards the border of the land. Where they were going, they were unsure. They would go as far as their feet could carry them.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Well past the borders of their old land, the couple found themselves at the mercy of hunger. They were nearing a wide, swift river that looked more intimidating in the oncoming darkness and up close than it had from a distance in pure daylight. It was too wide to go around and they had no way to go over or under. Through it was the only way. They drew in their breaths and stepped towards the riverbank.

"I'll go first," Shana noted.

Squirtle looked uncertain, but nodded his head. He watched as Shana waded into the water, gradually moving one foot and then the other. She didn't lose her balance, surprisingly, but once the water spilled over her boots, she froze.

"Squirtle?!" he called.

It was about a minute before she looked over her shoulder at him, completely rigid. A very odd expression was painted across her face.

"It's…FREEZING!"

Squirtle put a toe in and shivered, quickly drawing it out. He looked at Shana and took in a deep breath for bravery, diving in. He resurfaced and swam towards her where he received a hug for a greeting. She lifted him into her arms and began to walk towards the area where the current had picked up great speed. For a few minutes, they watched the current, twigs and small branches racing with the waters. It was such a harsh river.

Looking up stream, Shana saw nothing. A little courage was plucked up within her, Squirtle set on her shoulders. A foot was moved into the fast current, only held there to test how fast it was moving and whether or not her weight would hold her. Her balance wavered a little and it was slightly difficult to place her foot down.

"Hold on Squirtle."

Squirtle held on as instructed and prepared himself for the worst. Shana stepped the other foot into the fast current. She was knocked off balance almost completely, but managed to save herself. After holding herself steady, she took another step. The same thing happened, but with each small step, she learned how to counter the current's attempts at knocking her off balance. They were almost one third across when Squirtle looked upstream.

"SQUIRTLE!"

Shana saw it just in time. The log slammed into them both and swept them under. It passed overhead on the surface while the two remained beneath the current, gradually being swept away. All Shana could think about was how cold it was. She couldn't open her eyes to see what to do, she couldn't think about anything but…drowning. The fear that enclosed her was almost as cold as the river that was killing her. The fear…she had experienced the same fear on the battlefield. Instead of soaked through with cold water, she had been drenched in blood. Her enemies' blood, her friends' blood, her Pokemons' blood… Shana passed out from the horrible memory of that smell.

While Shana began reliving her nightmare, Squirtle struggled to carry his trainer to the surface by the collar of her shirt. He was so small, but he would come through. He noticed the log had a small branch sticking out under the surface. The small Pokemon swam as hard as he could, trying to hold on to his trainer and reach for the branch at the same time. His strength was fading, but he couldn't give up. The water was so fast and strong while he was so small and weak…and tired. He was so tired…but he kept pushing. He felt his muscles straining to their limit and, just in time, managed to grab hold of the branch, gripping it tight with one "hand," the other gripping his trainer's collar.

"S-Squiirrtle!"

He pulled and, with all the strength he had left within him, lifted his trainer up to the surface of the rushing water. He, too, popped his head up and panted, holding onto another branch sticking out. His other arm remained wrapped around Shana under her arm, clinging to her in an attempt to keep her head above the surface. They were being swept off to who knew where…

Shana gasped and opened her eyes, looking around. The warm blood was no longer there. Instead, it was freezing waters that were sweeping them off into the unknown. Squirtle had saved her, she noticed; to return the favor, the girl relieved him of his exhausting duty of holding her above the water and turned around, holding onto the log. The tiny turtle moved over a little and climbed around to her back, holding his arms around her neck. She smiled. They were both okay. Her eyes slowly began to close and she passed out from the cold waters, Squirtle sleeping soundly on her back. As the river drifted them out to sea, the Squirtle and fallen heroine drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue & Rekindling

[Introduction: This chapter gets a little romance-novelish. If you have a problem with romance novels, then stop reading now. I find it hard to write a good story without a little romance in it. Here is Chapter 2 of "A Fresh Beginning".

**Chapter 2: Rescue & Rekindling**

"HEY!"

The eyes of the heroine gradually opened. Water? Cold! It was so cold!

"Hey, you!"

The voice called again. Shana slowly lifted her gaze upwards and saw a young man, probably a year older than her, racing along the ledge that outlined the river. She tightened her grip on the log and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Squirtle was there. He was.

"There's a bunch of rough rapids ahead! If you don't get yourself out now, you'll be sucked under and most likely won't resurface!"

She nodded and began devising a plan. The flow of the river was picking up even faster than it already was. Squirtle was too small and could never survive something like this. She at least had a small chance. Her elbow gently nudged her pal who awoke slowly.

"Squirtle! You've got to get up on the log and jump to the ledge, okay?"

He nodded and climbed up over her onto the log. The tallest branch he could manage to climb onto helped give him a smaller boost. His small legs inched up the branch with careful precision then crouched down. He took a leap, rocking the log a hint. Shana watched him fly towards the ledge and land flat on the front of his shell. The guy running picked up the creature and frowned when he saw the river flow into rapids.

"Look out!" he yelled.

The log slammed into a rock and twisted it around so that Shana was ahead of it. It gradually rolled with the weight of her and pushed her under. Her hand gripped the branch and held on tight. Courage gathered within her. Her eyes slowly opened to the icy waters, stinging horribly. She couldn't shut them. She had to see.

Something dark was coming up. Was it a rock? Was it a Pokemon? It was a Cloyster! The girl swung herself out of the way as it passed and slammed into a large rock. The branch was ripped from her fingers when she was slammed, so she had no choice but to hold on to the rock. Using what strength she had, Shana pulled herself up to the surface. Water was coughed from her mouth. Her eyes stung. Everything was so cold. The water was pressing her really hard up against the rock so that she could barely move at all.

"Here, let me help you!"

A warm hand gripped her arm and lifted her easily from the rock. The young man who had been following her on the ledge held onto her and looked around at the large white rock they were standing on. There wasn't any room to step anywhere. It was barely big enough for both of them.

"Squirtle squirtle!"

The two looked up at Squirtle waving his arms frantically. He directed their attention upstream. A Charizard was flying straight towards them and it didn't appear as if he was going to stop! The man's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on!"

Just as the Charizard began to swoosh past them, the man caught his arm on the dragon's neck and swung them both onto the creature's back just in front of the wings. Shana was sat just in front of the young man, feeling the cool breeze of the night whip through her black tresses. His warm arms came around her, one wrapping around her abdomen while the other hand held onto Charizard's neck. The Charizard made a wide U-turn and zoomed towards Squirtle. The man leaned over and swept the turtle up from the ledge. He smiled with the return of the Pokemon to its rightful trainer. The Squirtle settled in her lap and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome."

His white, perfect teeth sparkled when he grinned at her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a weak smile before she looked ahead. The Charizard made another wide U-turn and flew towards the South where the river was originally headed.

"We won't be in Johto for about an hour. You can rest," he whispered in her ear.

His closeness stirred a tingling sensation in her stomach, but it was ignored. Her eyes drooped. He was so warm. Her eyes grew even heavier and finally, her eyelids sank over her eyes. The man smiled as the young woman fell asleep in his arms.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

The blankets shifted when the mysterious beauty rolled over. It was warm and fuzzy. The whole room was warm. Unaware of her audience, her lips curled into that sweet smile the sun admired so much before the war. The man now admired it from where he lay. She could feel someone running his fingers through her black curls, but she didn't care. It felt nice to be warm and…loved?

Shana opened her eyes suddenly and sat up clutching the covers tight to her chest. The chuckle that escaped the man beside her snapped her eyes to him. The blue was already beginning to fade back to green. His smile warmed his blue eyes.

"Good morning," he chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

Her eyes roamed over his figure, which to her relief was clothed, and without thinking about what she was doing, she admired his broad shoulders and chest. The thoughts were forced from her mind the moment she looked up into his eyes.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Good. I'm sorry if this seems awkward, but I don't really have any other place for you to sleep. I've just moved in, mind."

The more he talked Shana wondered why she hadn't noticed his accent right away. His voice was deep and masculine with an accent like that of an Englishman. The rich, deep voice mingled with the handsome, masculine body produced a strange reaction deep within her. It was almost like she was secure again.

"I-it's fine. Thank you."

Her eyes followed the stranger when he climbed from the bed and strolled casually across the room to the fireplace; Squirtle slept curled up among a few blankets underneath her clothes that were hung above the mantle to dry. The sight of her clothes surprised her. For a second, she thought she was naked, but she realized she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Shana looked up from checking beneath the covers and found the man smiling at her.

"Forgive me, but your clothes were drenched. You would have caught a cold."

An odd amount of embarrassment crept into her chest. It was odd because it was a small amount of embarrassment and there was more…nervousness. He had seen her without her clothes! This was a new experience for her and it made her very unsettled. The expression on her face drew another chuckle from the man.

"I have some fresh clothes for you other than those, but you might prefer to go shopping for the celebration. You will be there, I take it?"

Shana gave him a puzzled look.

"The celebration?"

"You…? Hmm," he caressed his peach-fuzz in thought. "I shall take you, then, so that you may experience it for yourself. I am new to Johto as well, but I have simply gained information from others about their customs. This week, starting tonight, Olivine City is hosting a celebration to welcome those from new regions. As I understand it, several ships from other regions will be arriving carrying people who have traveled the world. They'll bring new items, new Pokemon, new fashion trends, and much more!"

The young woman frowned. What if the people from her land came? What if they recognized her? She couldn't risk the exposure. A shake of her head was a refusal to his offer.

"Thank you, but no. I must be going."

"Going?" he looked astounded at the idea. "You can't go now. We haven't even made introductions!"

"I don't have time to make them now, I'm sorry."

He frowned and watched as Shana hurried from the bed to rouse Squirtle from his sleep. The man moved in front of her to block her; she almost ran into him.

"Let him sleep. You both need a little rest, especially with that wound."

His finger indicated the wound on her shoulder that, to her surprise, had been mended. Her eyes rose to meet his.

"Stay," he whispered. "Please."

She couldn't. He couldn't know anything about her. They couldn't stay in one place too long. Her past would catch up with her…

"I—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. The man frowned in curiosity and went to the door. He had opened it only slightly to see who it was, but the intruder simply burst in and strode into the room as if he owned the place. His arms were thrown wide from his slender chest, nose lifted and taking in a deep whiff of the air in the house.

"Ahh! Aidan, you have chosen a fine house! Near the ocean with plenty of view of the city, too!"

The sound of Squirtle waking up turned the man's attention to the tiny turtle and the young woman who was drawing the Pokemon from his sleep. A glint of malicious charm sparkled in his golden eyes.

"Good morning, miss! I am surprised to see Aidan has finally decided to find a girl to settle down with."

Shana rose from her kneeling position beside Squirtle whom was now awake. The man swept towards her and adorned the back of her hand, which he had taken without permission, with a kiss. Rather quickly, Aidan stepped between them both and smiled at his friend.

"She's not the girl I am to settle down with. She was flowing down a river and I simply allowed her to rest here in dry clothes."

The man measured Aidan with his eyes in surprise.

"You're a hero? My, my! I never took you for the heroic type, Aidan!"

Aidan's smile faltered fleetingly. The man certainly didn't catch it, but Shana did.

"…Well?"

"Well what?" Aidan blinked.

"Introduce us!"

"Oh! Of course. Uhh…Miss—"

"Zoe. Zoe Hartcourt," she lied.

"Miss Hartcourt, this is Ruben Steele. Ruben, this is Miss Hartcourt."

The man, Ruben, reached for her hand again, but Aidan swept his hand between them purposely to indicate Squirtle.

"This is her Pokemon, Squirtle."

Ruben glanced at the Squirtle briefly before his gaze returned to fully stare at Shana, a wide smile on his face. She was reminded of a Gengar: menacing with its wide grin.

"There is a celebration tonight, Miss Hartcourt. You will be joining us, correct?"

"I—"

"Good! It's settled then! I will expect to see you both at the docks at 6 PM sharp! Punctuality is the key, my dear! Good luck to your home, Aidan! Good afternoon, Miss Hartcourt."

Ruben tried once again for her hand, but Aidan took his arm and, with a polite smile, guided him to the door.

"Thank you for the invitation, Ruben. 6 PM sharp it is. Bring your date and I'll bring Miss Hartcourt! Good afternoon!"

Before Ruben could even so much as glance at Shana again, Aidan shut the door and locked it. He stared at the door in thought, eventually turning back to Shana with a smile. It quickly melted into a frown, however, at the sight of her changing into her clothes; they were not even fully dry yet.

"Miss Hartcourt?"

"I'm not going, I already told you."

"I see. Is there a river you're on your way to see?"

A glare was thrown over her shoulder at him.

"I thank you for saving my life, sir, but—"

"Aidan. Aidan Vires," he interrupted.

"_But_," she continued irritably, "I am not going to stay here and piddle around with complete strangers just because I feel like I owe you something!"

Aidan remained silent, his brow perked. Under his hawk-like gaze, the woman tossed the borrowed clothes aside and fixed her hair. She avoided looking at him. The moment her hair was brushed out, she picked up Squirtle and carried him towards the door.

"Whatever you are running from, you won't escape it."

She stopped. He was right. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, he was right. The past couldn't be escaped. It couldn't be hidden from. She could hide in the deepest, darkest cave in the pits of the earth and her past would still haunt her. Shana could never pretend that she wasn't a coward.

"There is no point in running, Miss Hartcourt. You cannot outrun whatever it is you're afraid of."

A slow turn ensued. Shana stared at him with an eye of suspicion. He waited patiently to see what she would do. Squirtle was also anxious, looking back and forth between them both.

"…My name is Shana Garron."

[Footnote: Ruben will be making frequent appearances throughout this story. So you know, this story is just an introduction to Shana Garron and the new beginning of her life. I'll work on the rest of her life once she has "improved" somewhat.


End file.
